


Deal with the devil

by 1Elissarobison1



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lots of Riggs Whump, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Elissarobison1/pseuds/1Elissarobison1
Summary: Riggs has always had a death wish.This time he might just get it.Can Murtaugh find him in time?Set after the finale. What if Riggs hadn't gone to Mexico?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guy I haven't written in a long time so bear with me and pleeease excuse any mistakes!I LOVE the Lethal Weapon TV show and there's so little fanfic I just couldn't resist writing a little something,plus I just think the show needs more Riggs hurt don't you?;) Thank you for reading&And I hope you guys enjoy it,I will have the next chapter out ASAP,don't forget to like and review!:)

 Roger Murtaugh had slept beautifully the night before.

Christmas had been terrifying but wonderful at the same time.  
His family was safe,he was safe and thanks to him Riggs hadn't shot himself. Yet. That in itself was a win.  
He had just started frying the bacon when the kids came down. R.J addressed him first.  
"Hey Dad."  
"Hey yourself."  
He replied with a smile.  
He looked at Rianna expectantly but she already had her head phones in and was looking at her phone. Murtaugh lightly jerked one of the earphones out.  
Rianna sighed.  
"Daad!  
She protested  
"Good morning to you too."  
Just then Trish sauntered down the stairs.  
Murtaugh smiled.  
"Good morning baby"  
"Well good morning!"  
She replied cheerfully.  
They shared a kiss as the kids muttered in disgust.  
"Ugh so gross."  
"We're trying to eat here!"  
They broke apart but continued to smile.

"What does your day look like?"

Trish asked as she made a cup of coffee.

"So far? I haven't had to talk to Riggs or had any emergencies from the precinct So things are looking sunny."

Murtaugh smiled just as his phone rang.Trish looked at him curiously.

He frowned

"Spoke too soon. It's Bailey"

He held up his phone for Trish to see. She chuckled lightly. Murtaugh answered it reluctantly.

"Hello. Uhuh."

Murtaugh sighed.

"Yeah I'm on my way."

He looked at Trish.

"I gotta go. I'll see you tonight."

He planted a quick kiss on her lips and grabbed his jacket starting for the door.

"See you tonight. And baby?"

Murtaugh turned.

"Be careful."

He smiled.

"Always. You kids be good alright?"

R.J and Rianna glanced at him

"Alright dad."

"Yeah ok."

With that Murtaugh kissed Harper and Was out the door.

 

**Meanwhile at Riggs trailer**

 Riggs slowly opened his eyes head pounding like someone was taking a sledgehammer to it. He vaguely remembered the night before. He had stayed up pouring over Miranda's case files while also going over all the cases Tito Flores had been involved in making comparisons and desperately looking for anything similar in the files that might link Tito directly to the accident. But he found nothing.

So he had handled it in a perfectly rational manner. He drowned all his emotions in a bottle of jack. Or maybe two bottles,the amount was a bit a hazy but it didn't really matter much at this point. He had a headache the size of Texas and could desperately use some coffee. But then he was used to morning like this,had been for awhile. A long while.

He wrestled himself up into a sitting position raking a hand thru his rebellious waves. He fumbled around until he finally got his hands on the flask he carried regularly and took a swig,wincing at the blinding sun coming thru the window. What time was it anyway? He held his hand up trying to hold of the persistent rays. He slowly looked around trying to locate the whereabouts of his phone. Finally he got his hands on it and checked the time. First thing he saw was her face. He slowly slid his finger over the screen,remembering the smoothness of her skin under his touch and the soft feel of her hair. He quickly yet reluctantly shook the memory off and checked his call log. Sure enough three missed calls from the precinct. They must've caught a case. He gently pushed his phone in his pocket and checked his ensemble. Shirt,pants,boots,he was good to go. Sure it was the same things her worn yesterday... Maybe the day before but clothes,minor detail right? He slowly got up, grabbed his jacket, slid his pistol in the back of his jeans and started for the door when he heard a noise outside the trailer.

He took his gun out and opened the door pointing it directly in front of the man in front of him, well man was a bit of a stretch, the kid looked maybe eighteen at the oldest but already carried the tattoos of the gangs he recognised from the cartels in Juarez. The boy slowly raised his hands.

"Easy gringo, He didn't send me here to kill you."

Riggs smiled sarcastically And waved his gun to his side.

"Oh come on, Tito has to want me dead just a little bit. I mean I assume that's who sent you anyway"

The boy lowered his hands a little.

"Tito didn't send me."

Riggs stared at the boy.

"Really? Well you know with that ink forgive me if I don't really buy that your not one of Flores boys."

"I didn't say I wasn't with Flores,just not that one." 

Riggs stared at him realization coming over him.

"Armando?"

"The boy nodded. He sent a message."

Riggs smiled.

"From prison? Aw I'm touched. Tell him my Christmas cards gona be a little late ok."

Riggs turned back toward the trailer.

The boy called out

"He's not in prison."

Riggs looked back. That couldn't be right, Armando was in for life. And he'd barely gotten off with that instead of the death sentence.

The boy smiled.

"Lets just say he has friends in high places." 

Riggs turned. 

"Or low places."

The boy shrugged.

"However you want to look at it."

Riggs turned back to the door

"Well you can tell him I'm very happy for him,I'm sure we'll see each other soon." 

The boy stepped forward.

"You'll want to hear what he has to say gringo." 

Riggs put his hand on the doorknob. 

"I seriously doubt that."

The boy continued forward.

"It's about your wife."

Riggs stopped in his tracks.

"What did you say?"

The boy continued

"He knows you've been digging around. And that you know about Tito. He wants to make a deal"

Riggs turned and faced the boy.

"What kind of deal?" 

The boy started to walk backwards.

"Come to the warehouse down by the old pier. You'll get your answers."

Riggs looked at the boy.

"Flores doesn't just give stuff away. What's the catch?" 

The kid tipped his head.

"Maybe he wants some info of his own."

Riggs looked at the sky as if it held the answers to the universe.

"Warehouse is a pretty secluded spot. How do I know Armandos not just looking for revenge for Juarez? Or Eddie? Or both?"

The boy lifted a shoulder

"Hey he played in the rain he got wet. Eddie did too. Armando owns that. But his offer won't last forever. Come to the pier at 7:00 tonight. Alone. Unarmed. If you tell the cops Then the deals off. And if you try to bring anyone along it won't end well for you gringo. Or your partner."

Riggs eyes locked on the kid

The boy backed away.

"Your call. You have until 7:00 then Armandos gone."

A black SUV pulled up and the boy was gone. 

 

**At at the precinct**

Murtaugh sat in Captain Avery's office in one of the two chairs him and Riggs usually occupied. Not totally surprisingly Riggs seat was empty. Captain walked in and glanced at Murtaugh.

"Where's Riggs?"

Murtaugh looked around.

"What you think I know?"

Captain looked at him brow lifted.

"Well he is your partner." 

Murtaugh stood up and stuck a pointed finger at the captain.

"Yes I am his partner, not his babysitter. Besides he never tells me anything even if I did ask."

Avery sighed.

"Well,you'll just have to catch him up when he decides to get here." 

Murtaugh nodded and followed Avery to the bullpen.

"I just got a call from Detectives in Juarez. Apparently a prison transport was hit yesterday,both guards were killed and the prisoner escaped. No one was supposed to know about the transport. This was well planned and well executed. These guys were Professionals."

Bailey spoke up.

"Where was the transport going?"

Avery looked at her.

"A high security prison in San Antonio."

Finally Murtaugh chimed in.

"So what's it got to do with us? What do the detectives want?"

Avery turned towards the white board

"The inmate is Armando Flores."

Murtaughs head snapped up

"Relation to Eddie Flores?"

Avery looked at Murtaugh

"His brother. We assume that Flores is armed and highly dangerous."

Cruz spoke up.

"I've heard of this guy,back when I was on the street. They say he was linked to at least a dozen homicides. Cops could never get him because any witnesses mysteriously disappeared."

Murtaugh spoke up

"So how did they catch him?"

Just then Riggs walked through the door of the bullpen.

Avery glared at him as he walked in. 

"Look who decided to come to work today."

Riggs not hearing him smiled wide and grabbed a donette from a table nearby

"Hey Rog! Boys Am I late to the party?"

Avery spoke first 

"We were just discussing the new case. You know,what this department is here for? What your here to do?"

Riggs face turned into feigned sorrow.

"Your upset that I came in late. Look I'm sorry traffic was a bear and-"

Avery waved a hand 

"I don't even want to know,lets just refocus on the case,Riggs maybe you can give us some info,you worked in Juarez right? And with the Flores family?"

Riggs nodded as he stuffed another donut in his mouth.

"Yep."

Murtaugh watched Riggs as Avery continued.

"Do you know who Armando Flores is?"

Riggs hesitated for a minute. Murtaugh wasn't sure but for a second he thought he saw a shadow of something fall across his face,then in the blink of an eye it was gone. Murtaugh wasn't sure what it was or if his imagination was just playing tricks on him,still something about it bothered him.

Riggs spoke quickly

"Armando. Eddies brother. Pretty bad dude. Multiple homicides, trafficking, drugs, the family package. I hear they Tried to get him for months but Nothing ever stuck."

Avery looked at both Murtaugh and Riggs as he spoke

"Well the transport that was taking him to San Antonio was just hit. Armando's gone. The Juarez P.D wants us to find Armando and bring him back in, preferably alive."

Riggs tilted his head to the side as he stuffed the last bit of donut in.

"No promises Capt."

Avery's eyebrows lifted

"There never are with you Riggs. There never are. Now both of you go, I don't want to see or hear from you again until you have a lead."

Avery walked back into his office letting the door close behind him.

Riggs dusted his hands off as Murtaugh started

"Alright lets check out the crime scene first."

Riggs And Murtaugh drove in silence for awhile. Finally Roger couldn't take it anymore. 

"Ok what is wrong?"

Riggs looked at him quizzically 

"Hmm?"

Murtaugh continued

"You haven't said one word since we left the precinct. Now as much as I truly thoroughly enjoy not having to listen to You constantly, I've been forced to be around you enough to know when something's eating at you and those are the times when you are more prone to do something totally and completely insane that could very easily get me killed or at least seriously injured which are both very bad for me. So therefore I ask again, what is wrong?"

Riggs shrugged innocently 

"Nothing is wrong I'm just thinking about the case."

Murtaugh looked at him

"You mean about Flores. Listen you have to keep your head in the game on this one Riggs or Capt. will take you off the case again."

Riggs cut him off mid sentence

"Rog relax I'm fine ok?"

Murtaugh looked at him skeptically as they pulled up to the crime scene 

"Your sure?"

Riggs smiled

"Positive."

Murtaugh frowned unconvinced.

"Mhhm."

They opened the car and stepped into the street where the crashed van waited. Two bodies were laid out at the front and back of the vehicle. Riggs walked to the back and inspected the body and the van while Murtaugh talked to Bailey and looked at the front. The dead security guard couldn't have been more than fifty. Armando's men had done their jobs. Single gunshot to the head on both victims. Armando. Riggs mind kept going back to the deal he'd been offered that morning. It was insane to even consider it. But if there was even a sliver of a chance that Armando knew something about Miranda's death,there was no question as to whether or not he would take it. Scorcece and Murtaugh's voices jolted him back to the present. 

"I think the cause of death is pretty obvious. Single bullet,.38 to the head on both victims. I might be able to tell you more after I get them back to the lab but for now that's all I have."

Murtaugh nodded

"Ok thanks Scorcece."

Just then Bailey walked up.

"What do we got Bailey?"

Bailey sighed

"Well unfortunately not much. The only witnesses there were were from down the street and they didn't see much, just a black SUV that blocked the van and three guys with ski masks and guns got out and shot the guards then took Flores and left. Witnesses didn't see the plates or which direction they went."

Murtaugh frowned.

"Ok did we pull traffic cams in the area?"

Bailey shook her head 

"They were out of view of any of the cameras on the block."

Murtaugh sighed and looked at Riggs who was squatting down looking at the victim.

"Hey."

Riggs continued staring paying no attention to Murtaugh.

"Earth to Riggs."

Riggs head snapped up 

"Yeah?"

Murtaugh stared at him exasperated.

"Did you hear any of the conversation?"

Riggs looked at him calmly

"Black SUV, Ski masks, the usual. Guys were obviously pro's,they hit the van where there were no camera's."

Riggs looked at the guard at his feet.

"Didn't leave any witnesses that could I.D them. I think it's safe to say Armando and these guys are long gone by now." 

Riggs stood up,Murtaugh looked at Bailey.

"Alright canvas the area in case we missed something and also check with the prison security and see if their system might have been hacked at all."

Bailey looked at him obviously confused.

"Sir?"

Murtaugh continued.

"The only people supposed to know about the transfer were the guards and the prison officials. Now considering the guards are dead I highly doubt they were Flore's men. So the only other explanation is either someone at the prison or that they hacked the transfer info. Start there,Riggs and I will go to the prison."

Bailey nodded.

"Yes Sir."

Riggs watched Murtaugh through his shades. He knew he should tell him that the leak was most likely one of the guards despite the fact they were dead. Armando would kill anyone he needed to,deal or no deal and the reason he knew that was because he had been the one that finally caught Armando and put him away. But he couldn't tell his partner any of that,because if they did solve the case and catch Armando he would never get the answers he wanted. The answers he needed. Answers about Miaranda. He just had to keep Murtaugh away from Armando until tonight. Then he would go to the pier. Best case scenario,Armando would hold up his end of the deal and Riggs would finally know the truth about what happened to Miranda. Second best,Armando kills him and flees to Mexico. It was a win win really.

"Riggs!"

Riggs mind snapped back to the situation at hand.

"Are you coming or would you like me to send the limo back?"

Riggs smiled. Good o'l Rog.

"Nah limo's were never my style. I'll drive."

Murtaugh chuckled.

"Your funny."

Riggs looked at him with mock innocence.

"Are you implying that my driving is less than professional?"

Murtaugh continued smiling.

"I'm saying that your driving could make a priest swear. At best."

Riggs touched his hand to his chest.

"I am truly hurt Roger. My driving is completely safe and competent."

Murtaugh laughed as he opened the driver door.

"Competent. Now that's really funny."

 

Riggs was quiet the rest of of the way to the prison. Too quiet. And what he said back at the crime scene didn't sit well with Roger,he almost sounded like there was no point in investigating. Or like he didn't want to. He had expected Riggs to be gung ho and trigger happy on this one more than usual but it was the exact  opposite. He was calm. Too calm. And Not for the first time since he had been partnered with Riggs,Murtaugh found himself scared though this time not for himself but for his partner.

        

                To be continued.

 

 

 

 

 

   

 


	2. Chapter 2

Riggs and Murtaugh walked into the prison,surrounded by fences high with barbed wire rolled across the top waiting for some desperate soul to come and try to scale its walls. Riggs walked besides Murtaugh as if he didn't have a care in the world, but in reality his mind was in a completely different place. He was thinking about the meet tonight. Armando Flores had offered him a deal that if he would come to the pier he would tell him what he wanted to know about Mirandas death. He knew there had to be a catch despite Armando's assurances of this being a simple information swap. Armando wanted something. Something important. He also knew there was no way in hell that he was missing it. He had to know for sure why Tito Flores had killed his wife besides the obvious fact of getting to his Father in lawZ there was no other option. In the meantime he had to investigate Armando's escape and pretend like everything was normal with Roger,and that was exactly what he was going to do.

They walked through the prison gates, and finally up to a glass window,a woman in a gray uniform perched behind it. Murtaugh walked up confidently.

"Hi I'm detective Murtaugh,this is detective Riggs,we're here to see director Johnston."

The woman looked them over skeptically.

"Do you have an appointment?"

Murtaugh and Riggs looked at each other.

"No Ma'm but we're-"

The woman Shook her head.

"Director Johnston will not take anyone without an appointment,so if you'll excuse me.." 

The woman waved them off impatiently.

Rog continued.

"Ma'm there is an escaped convict on the loose and it is our job to find and apprehend him,So Director Johnston will just have to make an exception!"

The woman didn't bat an eye.

"Detective I don't know what the rules are where you come from but where you are now the rules are that no one I repeat no one gets by me without an appointment so I suggest you walk your high horse out before I call security!"

Rogers eyes widened as he moved forward to protest before his partner laid a hand on his chest.

"Whoa whoa ok wait. Now you know I love a good brawl more than anyone but it seems like this might not be the best place to start one, you know it being a jail and all. Plus I'm pretty sure it won't help us catch Armando Flores."

Roger glared at him

"Well what would you suggest? Clearly This woman is impossible and did you hear what she just called me?!"

Riggs nodded patiently.

"Yes I did and it was completely uncalled for. But I don't think antagonizing her is the best way to go."

Riggs looked at Roger choosing his words carefully.

"Give me a second with the lady."

Roger stared at him shock lining his features.

"What?!No I-"

Riggs shook his head slowly.

"Rog we don't have time for this,just give me a minute,please."

Riggs stared at Roger until finally conceding Murtaugh threw his hands up and walked off. Riggs looked back at the woman,her eyebrows raised in challenge. Riggs gave a signature smile.

"Hi there,Martin Riggs. Sorry about my partner,someone switched his decaf this morning."

The woman glared at Riggs before looking down at the task she was doing.

"I'm afraid your partner needs an attitude adjustment Mr. Riggs."

Riggs chuckled lightly

"Oh you don't have to tell me,I ride with him every day,it's pure torture. You know He's constantly demeaning me and calling me names."

Riggs looked down in feigned sorrow. The woman looked at him,brown eyes softening.

"If I can just get through this one case with him the Captain might let me have a different partner. Unfortunately unless I talk to your boss there's no chance of that. Until then I'll just have to put up with his abuse."

Riggs watched the woman's face as he let his ploy sink in. She frowned,Obviously inwardly at war with herself. Finally she looked up.

"You know what honey? I can't stop you from going to the third floor up and asking for Mr. Johnston. Go With my blessing,and I hope they pair a nice boy Like you with someone who treats you better."

She patted his his hand and Riggs smiled a heartwarming smile.

"Thank you Ma'm,I truly appreciate it."

He turned and looked at Murtaugh tilting his head through the door to the side of the woman's desk. Roger followed,fully aware of the death glare he was receiving from her. What did Riggs say to her? He followed him through the door to a set of elevators. They entered And Riggs hit the button saying three. Murtaugh faced him.

"Hey!"

Riggs looked at him casually

"Hmm?"

"What did you say to her?"

Riggs shrugged 

"I just explained to her how badly we needed to talk to Johnston."

Murtaugh eyed him suspiciously.

"That's it?"

Riggs nodded convincingly.

"That's it."

Roger frowned.

"Mhhmm."

The elevator stopped and they exited onto a busy floor of people going to and fro,taking no notice of their presence. Murtaugh stopped one of the ones walking past them.

"Excuse me"

The girl stopped and looked at them like it was the first time she'd noticed them. It probably was. Murtaugh continued.

"I'm Detective Murtaugh,this is Detective Riggs,we're looking for Director Johnston,could you tell us where he is?"

The girls eyes widened slightly.

Riggs stepped in.

"Don't worry,we're not here to arrest anyone We just need to talk to your boss."

Riggs smiled. The girl relaxed slightly.

"Um his office is down the hall there,first door on your left."

She pointed towards the dark hallway.

Riggs smiled again.

"Thank you very much."

The girl smiled slightly then hurried towards the elevator.

The detectives started in the direction the girl had pointed. When they got to the door Riggs knocked slightly then opened the door. A man who looked to be in his forties sat at a large desk looking down at numerous papers. He sighed slightly

"What is it?"

Murtaugh and Riggs looked at each other.

"Director Johnston?"

The man looked up.

Murtaugh continued.

"Detective Murtaugh this is Detective Riggs,we would like to ask you a few questions."

The man sat back in his chair.

"Yes I'm sorry Of course. How can I help you Detectives?"

Murtaugh stepped forward.

"We need to ask you about the escape of Armando Flores."

Johnston sighed and rubbed his face in his hands.

"I still don't understand how it happened."

Murtaugh paused. Usually this was where Riggs jumped in,but when he looked at his partner he was staring seemingly off into space. Murtaugh frowned but continued.

"What do you mean?"

Johnston looked up.

"No one knew about the transfer."

"Well who did know?"

Johnston stood up and shook his head.

"Me,the guards,the director at the other prison."

Murtaugh looked at him and continued.

"Are you sure?"

Johnston looked at Murtaugh steadily.

"Completely."

Murtaugh nodded.

"Mr. Johnston is there any chance anyone here might've overheard and been compromised? Someone had to have tipped off Flores's men."

Johnston shook his head.

"No,no one here was dirty,no one could've overheard the conversations and we have our guards thoroughly checked out before hiring them and these guys had been here for years,that's why we trusted them with this."

Murtaugh looked at him sadly.

"Unfortunately money can by a lot,including people. We need everything you have on anyone who might've heard about the transfer,even the guards."

Johnston nodded

"Of course,anything you need I'll have it sent over."

Murtaugh nodded back

"Thank you."

They walked out of the room and shut the door behind them. Once they were in the elevator Murtaugh turned to Riggs

"Ok what is with you today?"

Riggs looked at him blankly

"What do you mean?"

"The entire time we were in that room I was the only one speaking. The only one asking questions."

Riggs shrugged

"So?"

"So that never happens!Were partners,we talk together. You've been too quiet all day and frankly it's making me nervous."

They stepped out of the elevator. Riggs smiled at Murtaugh.

"Rog. Are you saying you miss the sound of my soothing voice?"

Murtaugh shook his head

"There's nothing soothing about your voice,usually it's getting you to shut up that's the real challenge."

Riggs lifted a shoulder

"So shouldn't you be happy."

Murtaugh frowned as they stepped out of the building

"Yes  I should but after years of being a parent I've found that it's not when you can hear your child yelling and screaming,It's when its quiet that you should be worried."

Riggs looked at him as they stepped into the car

"Are you comparing me to one of your children?"

"I'm saying you display childlike behavior."

Riggs stared at him as they started to drive

"That is hurtful Rog. Your parenting skills obviously need some work."

Murtaugh shot him a look

"Just shut up."

Riggs raised his hands

"Hey I'm just saying. Besides your the one who wanted to talk."

Murtaugh glared at him

"Yeah that was a mistake."

Riggs tipped his head. They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the station Bailey was first to greet them. Roger spoke as she got up from her desk.

"What do you got Bailey?"

Bailey nodded

"So I went over the records that were sent over from the prison,everyone looks clean but one of the guards does have something strange."

"What?"

Bailey turned back to her computer

"Emile Andrada,it looks like he got a divorce recently,wife's name is Mary Sutton,everything was handled unusually  discreet some of the files are even sealed but I'm trying to get them."

Roger looked at her with confusion

"Sealed files on a divorce case?"

Bailey nodded

"Yes Sir."

Roger shook his head

"Something ain't right there. Ok you keep working on that we'll talk to the wife."

Bailey nodded.

 

Riggs rode in silence as they drove to the wife's house. His mind was too busy to listen to what Murtaugh was saying about the case. All he could think about was Armando and what he might have to say tonight,if anything. Why did Tito really have Miranda killed? To get to Ronnie yes but something wasn't adding up. Someone else had to be responsible. He was drawn back when he heard Murtaugh repeat his name.

"Riggs!"

"Huh? What?"

Murtaugh stared at him as they stopped at the house of the wife.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

Riggs looked at him. Murtaugh sighed

"I said Something has to be off for the divorce files to be sealed. This guy must've had friends in high places."

Riggs nodded

"Yeah not many people could pull that off. Or feel the need to."

After the wife gave them no information they headed back to the station. They arrived and again were met by Bailey who had managed to get the files.

"So it turns out that this guy was reported multiple times for abuse of his wife and son but somehow managed to walk every time. Finally the wife filed for divorce,she was granted full custody of the son and pretty much all the money they had.Turned out they had a nice little lump of cash,a lot more than a security guard makes."

Murtaugh looked at Riggs 

"So where'd the money come from?"

Bailey nodded

"That seems to be the question."

Riggs looked at the clock. Three thirty. He looked at Murtaugh 

"Well he obviously was involved in something on the side. Have you checked his connections? People he might've been involved with?"

Roger looked at Bailey

"Anything that might lead back to Armando?"

Bailey shook her head

"Were still looking into it but nothing yet."

Roger nodded

"Ok keep looking."

"Yes Sir."

By the time they had sat brainstorming ideas and theories and checking multiple files three hours had gone by. Six thirty.

Murtaugh and Riggs stood up 

"Hey you coming over for dinner tonight?"

Riggs shook his head

"Thanks but not tonight,some stuff I have to do."

Roger stared at him eyebrows raised

"Some stuff? What kind of stuff could you possibly have to do? Clean up the beer bottles in that thing you call a house?"

Riggs looked at him as he walked to his truck

"Maybe. Maybe I just want to sit in peace  and not have to listen to you all night."

Roger looked at him obviously not convinced.

"Look I just need to do a little spring cleaning. I'm fine I promise."

Murtaugg looked at him then shrugged

"Fine. Don't tell me. In fact I'll enjoy having the night to myself."

Riggs smiled 

"Ill miss you too Rog."

 

Murtaugh grimaced as he watched Riggs get in his truck and drive out of the lot. Something was off. He felt it in his gut. But what was he going to do about it? Demand Riggs tell him what was going on? If he had learned anything about Riggs it was that the more you pushed the more he would shrink back. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he just wanted some time alone. Yeah that was it.

He continued to tell himself that as he entered his driveway,even though he knew it was a lie.

 

**6:50 P.M**

Riggs drove towards the pier. He checked his phone. If he hadn't totally convinced Rog of what he was doing earlier he would come and find his trailer empty and then he would have Bailey track his phone. He couldn't let that happen. He looked at his wife's face on the screen the. threw he phone hard out the window and continued driving. Something would happen tonight. Either he would get answers,or he would die. He knew most likely the latter. The Flores family didn't leave loose strings. He was good with that,always had been since Miranda. He knew that Armando would want something from him. He knew what it was and he knew he couldn't give it to him. One way or another only one of them was going to make it out of this. He pulled up to the pier to find the two black sedans blocking his path,Flores men in front. He turned off his truck and set his gun on the seat. The kid from that morning stepped up and motioned him out of the truck. He stepped out and walked towards the men.

"So you you decided to come after all eh gringo?"

Riggs grinned

"Well you know I hate to miss a party."

The kid jerked head towards him and the

men came and patted him down. He kept his eyes trained on the boy.

"Okay I showed up,where is Armando?"

The boy smiled

"You didn't really think he would be stupid enough to come here did you?"

Right then Riggs felt the sting of the needle going in his neck and as he felt the drug taking effect he heard the boy whisper

"You should never have come gringo."

And the darkness took him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your patience,so sorry it's taken this long but I hope you guys enjoy it,FYI this was written before Riggs had quit drinking and without palmer in the picture at all.If you like it please leave a comment and if you don't leave comments anyway!Thanks:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!Thank you so much for sticking with me on this one,I hope your enjoying it!Ok so you know I started this way before the last few Eps so if anything looks replicated I'm so sorry but the whole thing IS original!And after that finale WOW!Wasnt sure where to go but what if Riggs didn't go to Mexico right off?O.o Thanks again for reading,don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comments!:)

* * *

"I'm home!"

Murtaugh announced as shut the door to the house behind him.

"In here baby!"

Trish's voice rang from the kitchen. Roger walked in and immediately an enticing aroma hit him,the source coming from a steaming pot his wife was stirring.He walked behind his wife and she turned her face to gaze at him.

"Hey baby"

Roger planted a kiss sweetly on her lips.

"Hey yourself. What's cooking?"

She pointed her spoon to the array of items scattered across the kitchen.

"Lamb stew with steamed broccoli and salad."

"Mmm sounds good."

Trish smiled and set her spoon down.

"Is Martin coming?"

Murtaugh walked over to the stove and dipped a spoon into the pot.

"Nope. Said he apparently had some stuff to do. So we have a Riggs free evening."

Trish's eyebrows shot up as Murtaugh continued to taste test the food.

"Some stuff to do? Riggs?"

Murtaugh looked at her

"Yeah. Some joke about spring cleaning. Maybe he's going to finally do something about that crumpled beer can he lives in"

Trish frowned as Murtaugh chuckled at his own joke.

"Roger maybe you should call him and make sure he's ok."

Roger placed his hands on Trish's shoulders

"Baby don't worry,he assured me that he was fine. He just needs some time to himself. Besides I'm more interested in what I have right here than whatever stuff Riggs is cleaning up."

Murtaugh smiled and kissed her,she smiled back lighting up her whole face. Any worries Murtaugh had about Riggs were rapidly melting away the more time he spent with his wife. Trish could fix anything. His partner was perfectly fine. Well maybe that was an exaggeration but he was as fine as he usually was. This was exactly where Roger needed to be. 

 

**Meanwhile at an Abandoned whare house outside of Los Angeles**

Images flooded Riggs subconscious. Miranda the last day he saw her. Her light brown skin gleaming in the sunlight. That smile that could light up a cemetery. Suddenly Their last conversation echoed in his thoughts

 _"Breathe baby.._ "

He could feel consciousness pulling at him. He fought it,trying desperately to shake free and stay with his wife.  

" _Breathe baby..."_

Suddenly he felt the ice cold water break through the visions onto his face like waves crashing against the rocks. He gasped trying to get his bearings. Finally he saw the two men holding empty buckets that had held the water now running down his back. He realized now that he was seated,his arms behind him and legs chained tightly to the chair. The man closest to him spoke something in Spanish to his partner. Riggs was fluent enough to know it was something like "About time." Suddenly the door opened and in walked in Armando Flores.

**Murtaugh residence**  

Roger looked at his wife and smiled as she climbed into bed beside him. Everything was perfect. Harper was down,the kids were in bed and no one had tried to kill him today. To him that was a win. So why was his gut in knots? Everyone was safe. Even Riggs. Riggs. No,that man was not gonna get in his head tonight. Not tonight. Trish looked at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Whats the matter baby?"

Roger looked at her.

"Hmm? Nothing,nothing's wrong."

Her eyebrows shot up

"Roger Mayfield Murtaugh I have been married to you too long not to know when something's bothering you.

She smiled.

"So what is it?"

Murtaugh knew he was beat. He knew after all these years Trish was the best at dragging the truth out of someone. That's what made her such a good lawyer. So he did what any man in his situation would do. He pulled a half truth. 

"It's just this case. It's a tough one,escaped convict. Names Armando Flores."

Trish sat up

"Flores? As in?"

Roger nodded.

"Eddie Flores brother."

Trish's eyes widened.

"The one that Riggs believed killed his wife?"

Roger nodded.

"And he's missing?"

"He was being transferred to a high security prison when the truck was hit. Now there's no sign of him."

Trish looked at Roger with concern.

"You don't think Martin would..." 

Roger stopped her mid sentence 

"Go after him alone? I don't think so,he seemed barely interested in the case,like he didn't even care."

Murtaugh frowned. Somehow that didn't put his mind at ease. If anything it made it worse.

"Are you sure you don't want to call him?"

Trish looked at him,beautiful brown eyes gleaming. Even after all this time He still felt like the luckiest man on earth.

"No. He's fine. Now stop worrying about that man and come kiss me."

Trish smiled and kissed Murtaugh. She slid under his arm. Perfect fit. Murtaugh smiled and turned out the lights.

 

 

Riggs watched Armando as he came through the door. He had all the same qualities his brother did. Cocky,smooth,but Armando much like his uncle Tito was a whole lot smarter than his brother,that was the reason he was so hard to catch. The reason he was standing before him now. 

"Detective Riggs! So good to see you again. I was worried my associates would drown you before we had a chance to talk." He glared softly at his men then gave a slight nod toward the door and they filed out.

Riggs smiled.

"Ah I needed a shower anyway. You know I am a heavy sleeper,I should've mentioned it to your guys before they stuck a needle in my neck."

Armando put his hands in his pockets  and bowed his head

"I do apologize for the measures we had to take,under the circumstances discretion is extremely important for someone like me. I'm sure You understand."

Riggs nodded.

"Oh Absolutely,being a wanted murderer must be exhausting. Actually when I heard you had popped those two guards and split I figured someone with your connections would be in some hole in Mexico by now."

Flores eyes locked with Riggs as he knelt down to his level.

"You know very well why I'm still here Detective."

Riggs stared into his eyes.

"Who ordered the hit Armando? I know Tito was only the middle man. Who was he working for?"

Armando stood and circled around Riggs.

"Detective we both know information isn't free. And you know what I want."

Riggs tensed. Here it was. The deal. He knew this one was coming,it was only a matter of time until his past caught up with him. Now it had. He smiled. Facade back up. 

"You know I'm not sure I know what your talking about Armando,I mean I guess there's a lot of things a guy like you might want...Another million might be nice but I'm not really the guy to hit up for that. Ticket out of the country might make your life easier although you don't really need me for that either."

Riggs smiled.

"Oh I know. You want one of those pink bunnies out of those claw machines at the mall don't you? You know I must've tried a hundred times to get one of those and it just..."

Armando closed his eyes and took a sharp breath.

"Enough!"

Riggs stopped and looked at him. Armando's eyes were full of rage. He bent down to Riggs level.

"Your going to tell me what I want to know detective or I promise when I'm done with you you will regret the day you were born."

Riggs frowned and looked down in obvious concentration.

"Okay I take it that's a no to the bunnies. But I know a place.."

Armando stepped back and landed a hard blow to Riggs jaw. Riggs felt the small pool of blood at the corner of his mouth and smiled slightly to himself.

" _And so it begins."_

 

Murtaugh walked through the doors to the station expecting Bailey to meet him at the door with new info,but when he arrived no one showed.

"Bailey!"

Bailey looked up from her computer and stood.

"Sir."

"What do we got?"

She shook her head. And frowned. "Nothing new,just what we had yesterday."

Murtaugh sighed.

"Have we..."

Bailey interrupted him.

"Canvassed the area,talked to witnesses,traffic cams,everything. All we can get are sedans and guys in ski masks."

Murtaugh nodded and looked around.

"Riggs here?"

Bailey shook her head.

"Not yet,maybe traffic?"

Murtaugh frowned.

"Like hell."

Riggs late. Again. Figures. When he got here this time he was gona let him have it. Irresponsible. Inconsiderate. He sighed.

"Alright We'll start without him,let's go over everything we have again,maybe there's something we missed."

Bailey nodded.

"Yes Sir."

 

Riggs ears were ringing. Another blow to the stomach,another to the head. Blood was pouring out his mouth slowly. He smiled. Armando stood watching as the two men tore into him. Finally it stopped.

"Enough! Bring it to me."

The men walked out shutting the door behind them.

"Very impressive detective. Your determination is unbreakable. Something the seals taught you?"

Riggs looked at him in feign confusion 

"Who told you I was in the navy? Nah that one didn't really work out for me,seasickness is a real bitch."

Armando laughed. Riggs laughed back.

"Your funny. Still have that Martin Riggs wit. Try to focus on that. You'll need something."

The two men walked back in with two wooden boxes and set them down on the table. Armando looked at them.

"Wait outside."

They nodded and went back out. He turned back to Riggs.

"I'm going to give you one last chance detective. Where is she?"

Riggs looked at the floor.

"Alright. Alright I'll tell you."

Armando smiled in seeming triumph.

"The girl...My hairdresser is at a salon down town. But I don't think she's taking any new clients."

Armando's eyes flashed

He punched Riggs again in the gut.

"You think this is a joke?"

Riggs coughed and shook his head slowly.

"No not at all. Personal styling is extremely important."

Armando stepped back. Composure back in place.

"You know detective It's usually fairly easy getting people to talk,because most people have one thing in common."

As he talked he walked to the table then glanced back at Riggs.

"They don't want to die. So no matter how much they try to hold on to a something even enduring torture,no one really wants to face death. So they break. But how do you...persuade the man who doesn't fear death? The man who even runs towards it? Embraces it? How do convince him to spill his secrets?"

Dread coiled in the pit of Riggs aching stomach.

"I finally discovered a solution."

He took a vial of scarlet liquid out of the box and picked up a syringe.

"When threats and beating don't work on the body,you enter the mind. I've found the mind is much weaker to methods of...persuasion than the body is."

He slowly filled the syringe.

"We call it dreamshade. It's done very well on the streets for the reason that its nearly undetectable in a drug test,and it can make your deepest desires a reality...Or your darkest nightmares come to life. It just depends on the person. What are your darkest desires Detective? Your deepest fears?"

Armando smiled a vicious smile. Riggs stared into his eyes,as the needle Penetrated his arm. 

"Enjoy the ride detective. I think you'll find at the end you'll have a change of heart."

Riggs mouth tipped to the side.

"Go to hell."

Armando looked at him and stood up and smiled smugly.

"A bit cliche isn't it?"

Riggs shrugged and grinned

"I always did like the classics."

Armando smiled slightly.

He turned and walked out. Riggs felt the drug pulling him down,but not before he heard Armando's words. 

"You could've made this so much easier on yourself Detective. And maybe even gotten your answers." 

He closed the door behind him. Riggs fought to stay conscious,but finally the nightshade won out, And dark heaviness pulled Him into oblivion.

 

Murtaugh Looked at the clock for the fourth time today. 12:30. Riggs was late most days but even for him this was unusual. The feelings of disquiet that had been forming since yesterday churned in his mind now. Was Trish right? Did he go after Armando alone? It certainly wouldn't surprise him usually but after the situation with Gideon he thought he had finally came to terms with the fact that they were a team. After all,Murtaugh had. He called Riggs phone again. Voicemail. Ok this was ridiculous. And a bit worrisome. Though he would never admit that Roger Murtaugh was worried about Riggs.

"Bailey!"

She popped her head out of the file room.

"Sir?"

"Do the pingy thing you do."

Baileys eyebrows creased.

"On who's phone?"

Murtaugh stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Riggs. Call me when you get a location."

Bailey looked at him confused.

"Where are you going?"

Murtaugh grimaced.

"The beach." 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys sorry for the delay,I'm trying my best to get this out while fixing some parts so it doesn't look like a replication so bear with me!Thank you to all my faithful readers,I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comments!:)

Murtaugh pulled up to Riggs trailer. His truck was gone,no sign of him from the outside. He slowly walked up to the place his partner called home. 

"Riggs!"

His call was answered with silence. He knocked on the door and called out once more. No reply. He slowly pulled his weapon as he opened the trailer door. Immediately his senses were filled with the usual aromas that seemed to embody Riggs trailer,stale beer,old clothes and wet dog. Even though he hadn't seen that mutt in weeks his fragrance seemed to linger. Murtaugh grimaced slightly and stepped inside. He looked around checking for any hidden assailants. Once satisfied he re holstered his gun. He walked around the trailer,sidestepping empty beer and whiskey bottles. Roger knew his partner struggled but he didn't know how much. Or maybe the real truth wasn't that he didn't know but maybe didn't want to know. Did he really think Riggs was just going to magically snap out of his grief just because of a few family dinners and a cheap fling with a certain DEA agent? But that didn't matter right now,he had to find Riggs and if the growing knot in his stomach told him anything he had to find him soon. If being on the job twenty five years had taught him anything it was to trust your gut. It might just save your life,or the life of someone else. In this case his partner. Just then his phone rang. 

"Bailey tell me you have something."

Baileys voice came through clear on the line.

"Well not much,I tracked Riggs cell and it's pinging off a tower close to the pier."

Murtaugh left the trailer and headed for his car.

"On it,send me the address."

Bailey hesitated.

"Bailey!"

"There isn't one,there isn't anything there."

Murtaugh sat back in his seat.

"I'll send you the coordinates."

Murtaugh started his car and headed back up the road he came.

"Ok make it fast."

"Yes Sir."

Murtaugh hung up and set his phone on the seat. A few minutes later He heard a ding and saw that Bailey had sent the coordinates as promised. He turned and followed the road until he reached the place that according to Bailey Riggs should be. She was right,nothing but open road. A few minutes later his eye caught the sun reflecting off of something a little ways off to the side. He stopped the car and walked towards the object. He soon saw the familiar face on the badly cracked screen of the cell phone. He took a glove out of his pocket and gently picked it up while dialing Bailey.

"Bailey."

"I found the phone on the side of the road but no Riggs."

"You thinking something happened?"

Murtaugh looked at the asphalt,no blood or any evidence of a struggle.

"I don't know. Something tells me Riggs chucked it."

Baileys voiced was laced with confusion.

"Why would he do that?"

"Why does Riggs do anything he does?"

"Good point."

Murtaugh took the phone back to the car and put it in an evidence bag.

"I'm going to follow the road up a ways,I'll call if I find something in the mean time check on anything going on at the pier that looks even a little bit suspicious. And keep digging into Flores,something tells me Armando escaping and Riggs disappearing at the same time isn't a coincidence."  

"Yes Sir."

Murtaugh hung up and continued up the road. He didn't know what he would find,but Riggs had obviously been here. It was the only lead they had,and he intended to follow it. He stepped on the gas.

 

 

He could see her,plain as day. Her coal black hair gathered around her face,her dark hazel eyes lighting up with her smile.

" _Hey love."_

Riggs stood in shock and awe as his wife stood before him. The were standing in the living room of their house in El Paso. But He had seen it. Seen them pulling the sheet over her face and yet here she was. Had it all been a dream? The accident,the trailer,all of it? He looked at her,she was perfect.

"Miranda?"

She smiled.

"What...What happened?"

She looked at him,a puzzled look on her face. _  
_

"What are you talking about? You promised to help me put the coffee table together today remember?"

She smiled at him and lifted a brow.

"Now quit stalling and get to work."

She sat down on the floor and picked up an instruction manual laying on a box nearby.

"It says to screw object A into the frame right here."

She pointed to a little hole on the wooden table top.

"Well come on,grab the screwdriver and get over here!"

She patted the space next to her on the carpet. Riggs looked around and saw the black screwdriver. He picked it up and went over and sat down beside her. He tried focusing on the table but he couldn't stop looking at her,her baby bump protruding out of her stomach.

"Babe?"

He looked up trying to shake off the shock still clinging to his mind.

"What's wrong?"

He smiled at her weakly

"Nothing. Everything's perfect."

He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply running his fingers through her hair.

She smiled and giggled 

"You know this isn't going to get you out of building the coffee table right?"

He grinned and stroked her cheek.

"Yes Ma'm."

He closed his eyes and kissed her again.

Then he heard it. A mans a voice. He knew that voice.

"Detective? Detective Riggs."

He opened his eyes and realized that Miranda was gone. It was all fading away as the drug wore off. Everything was coming back into focus. Armando. The deal. All of a sudden the unbearable pain returned with a vengeance. He had lost her. Again. His eyes stayed on the floor as Armando approached him.

"Welcome back Detective. Perhaps now your ready to revisit our previous conversation?" 

Armando smiled,dark eyes gleaming. Riggs glared at him and stayed silent. No matter what Armando did,he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him break him. No matter what.

 

 

Murtaugh continued down the road until he saw the familiar orange and white colors of Riggs truck. He pulled up next to it and got out. He opened the door and found Riggs gun and badge on the seat. Riggs would never leave his gun behind. Unless someone forced him to. Just then he got another call from Bailey.

"What do you got Bailey?"

"So nothing to point us where Riggs is but I found out some interesting things about Armando."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that he has a kid."

Murtaughs eyebrows shot up.

"What?"

"You heard right. He has a daughter currently in WITSEC. She was a few months old when Armando went in,the courts placed her with a family when they put him away."

"What about the mother?"

"That's where it gets interesting. Her name is Arianna Herrera,her and Flores were married when he was arrested but it turns out before that she became an informant and key witness in the case. Her and their daughter were supposed to be put into WITSEC together but before they were moved..."

"Let me guess,Armando's goons got to her."

"Fortunately Feds got there during the hit but not quite fast enough for her, Arriana died at the hospital but the daughter survived. The detective on the case is actually the one who convinced the court to place her in Witness Protection instead of foster care."

Murtaugh nodded slightly.

"Smart move on his part. What was the detectives name?"

Bailey hesitated.

"Bailey? What's the name?"

"I think you already know Sir."

Murtaughs eyes widened in realization.

"Your kidding me."

"No Sir,Martin Riggs was the lead Detective,he convinced Arianna to flip on Flores in the first place and When she gave him enough evidence he arrested Him."

Murtaugh threw his free hand up in the air like he always did when he was angry.

"Unbelievable! I can't believe he didn't tell me! That's why he's been acting so weird on this case! And now he's not even here so I can yell at him!"

Bailey was silent for a minute.

"You think Armando took him? As a revenge play?"

Murtaugh sighed 

"No. If he had wanted revenge he would've killed Riggs the first chance he got. My bet would be he wants to know where his daughter is."

Bailey finished his sentence.

"And he thinks Riggs knows where she is."

"Yeah and knowing Riggs he probably does. But something doesn't add up."

"What?"

"Everything here suggests Riggs went willingly. Why?"

"Hey don't ask me,your his partner."

"Yeah don't remind me. Alright send CSU to my location,maybe they can pull something off Riggs truck. And I see tire tracks here too I'll send you a picture,see if you can get a match. I'm going to follow the road."

Bailey was quiet for a moment.

"What?"

"Its just...Boss are you sure that's a good idea? Alone?"

"I'll be fine,just be ready I'll call if I find something and need backup."

"Yes Sir."

Murtaugh hung up and snapped the pictures and sent them to Bailey. He got in his car and started it up. This was stupid. He should wait for backup of some kind. This was exactly the kind of thing Riggs would do that Murtaugh would be screaming at him about right now. But Riggs wasn't here. And the way he saw it the longer Flores had him the more his chances lessened. Murtaugh was probably his only chance. He had to find him. He picked up speed and continued down the dirt road.

 

 

Riggs felt the fist penetrate his ribs.

_CRACK!_

He sucked in a breath as pain radiated through his body. There went another one. Three ribs broke in one night. That had to be some kind of record.

"Suficiente!"

All at once the punches stopped. Blood ran down Riggs chin as he took in shallow breaths. Armando came and tipped his head up.

"Have you had enough Detective?"

Riggs looked at him quizzically.

"What are you guys tired?"

He looked at the two other men towering over him.

"I mean its totally understandable,I mean beating a guy chained to a chair is exhausting for the most ripped guys I know,let alone guys who are a little...out of shape. I have heard great things about juicing though,you know just cleaning out the system..."

One of the men stepped up and slammed him hard in the jaw. Riggs coughed  and spit blood onto the concrete floor. He flipped the hair out of his face. 

"I also know a guy who's really into Zumba,it was never really my thing but I can definitely get you in touch if your interested."

The other man stepped up his hand curled into a fist when Armando stopped him.

"Stop. Can't you two idiote's see he's playing you?"

Riggs gave a bloody grin pleased at the reaction he had caused. He knew he was playing a dangerous game. Every hostage negotiator will tell you the same thing: "Just do what they want,don't make them angry." But he found that when you aren't really planning on getting out alive anyway it didn't really matter. You could have as much fun with them as you wanted.

Armando looked back to his men.

"Get out."

The men turned and walked out. One looked back before closing the door.

"Call me."

Riggs whispered loud enough for them to hear. The mans jaw tightened and he slammed the door.

"Is it just me or did I sense some hostility there?"

Armando smiled slightly as he stood silent. 

"You know Armando I gotta say I'm a little disappointed here."

Armando tilted his head.

"In what way Detective?"

Riggs let out a breath.

"Well this all seems a little cliche to me you know? I mean the chains,the beatings even the drugs,it just really lacks originality."

Armando looked at him,his face laced in feigned surprise.

"You didn't think the nightshade was original?"

Riggs shrugged slightly.

"Well I mean drugging a guy to make him talk,it's a play straight out of the torture playbook. It's even in the movies. Seems like it's been overdone a little don't you think?"

Armando nodded.

"Maybe I'm a bit like you,a fan of the classics."

Riggs tilted his head.

"Well to each his own. I guess I was just expecting something a little more interesting from you."

Armando smiled darkly.

"Well you never know the day is young,I might still surprise you."

Dread coiled itself slowly in the pit of Riggs stomach. The beatings he didn't mind,in fact in some strange way he reveled in them,but the drugs made him see Miranda,they seemed so real,so wonderful,then it snatched her away again. He'd rather Armando just killed him than go through much more of that.

Flores watched him,slowly starting to circle him like a lion toying with its prey.

"Tell me Detective. What did the shade give you? Hmm? Nightmares?

Riggs jaw tightened. Then as if Armando could read his mind he continued.

"Did you see her? What was her name?Miranda? Did you see her face? Touch her?"

Rage replaced the dread in Riggs stomach.

"Shut up Flores."

Armando stopped and bent down to look at Riggs face.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Because you have something that I want. Come on Riggs. Make this easy on yourself. Tell me where my daughter is,and I'll make your death quick. Otherwise..."

Armando walked back over to the box holding the bottles of nightshade and took out a syringe,filling it slowly. He looked back at Riggs.

"Well you get the idea. So Detective. Tell me what I want to know."

Riggs looked him in the eyes. That's when he knew. He would kill Armando Flores,For Miranda and for himself. Tonight they would both die.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry it took me so long guys things have been really crazy,I mean how about that premiere?!Crazy!But I hope you enjoy this and as always don't forget to comment your thoughts good or bad!:)

Murtaugh drove in silence down the lonely road. How could Riggs have not told him about the girl and the fact that he was lead detective? I mean even for Riggs that was extreme. He kept rolling everything over in his mind and the more he did the more frustrated and confused he became. Suddenly he felt a bump and realized that the pavement had turned to dirt and he was now facing a fork in the road. Wonderful. He stopped the car and got out. How could he possibly know which way the car Holding Riggs had gone? He walked to the left and then the right searching around for some clue as to which way they had gone. Then he saw it. Just as he was about to walk back to the car he saw the faint but real imprint of a tire tread veering off to the left. He took out his phone and brought up the picture he had taken of the tire track to send to Bailey where he found Riggs phone. He looked at the phone then back to the tread. A perfect match. He walked back to his car and started it up. If anyone was going to kill Martin Riggs it was going to be him,not some scumbag drug dealer. Muttering to himself he drove down the left fork,his speed increasing as he went.

" _Hang on you crazy bastard."_

 

 

Riggs woke with a start,his heart pounding in his chest. Sweat streamed down his face as the nightmare continued to run its course through his mind like a movie screen. He had seen it all. The semi as it plowed into Mirandas small red car. He watched as terror spread across her face,her lips shaped his name as she cried out,glass shattering as the car crushed her from the side. He called out as he desperately tried to reach her but the ground beneath his feet was like quicksand and He was forced to watch in horror. Then suddenly she stood in front of him,blood ran down her tear streaked face,her hair tangled with glass.A question echoed from her lips:

" _Why? Why didn't you save us? "_

Before he could answer reality had swooped in Shattering the dream like glass in a church window. He opened his eyes,tears threatening to fill them as pain,guilt and shame took their usual place in his chest making it difficult to breathe. He should've been there. He knew he wasn't directly responsible for Mirandas death,that was on her own father but he should've been there. With her. In the car. Driving her to the hospital. Not just chasing another drug dealer through the Texan desert. Oh God better he had died than her. He looked up and saw the tall dark frame of Armando Flores leaned up against the wall,his black eyes gleaming in silent satisfaction. His voice a casual indifferent tone.

"So it was Miranda eh?"

Riggs kept his eyes on the concrete.

"You said her name in your dreams. Well more like screamed it really. It must be agonizing. Knowing that you might've saved your wife,and your child?"

Riggs remained silent. A small smile played on Armando's mouth. 

"She was pretty no?"

Riggs stiffened before he could stop himself. Armando caught the small reaction his words had caused. There it was,the nerve. He continued.

"Yes I remember now. Black hair. Soft dark skin. Such a waste."

Riggs heart was still hammering in his chest,but not with fear. With rage.

"I'm going to kill you Flores."

Armando replied with a sinister laugh.

"Oh I don't know Detective. I'm pretty hard to kill as I'm sure you know from all those years ago. And you...Well."

He gestured towards Riggs.

"Are a bit shall we say tied up at the moment"

Riggs tipped his head to the side and smiled slightly.

"You better kill me Armando,because if you don't I'm going to make you wish your momma had never given birth to you."

Armandos eyebrows rose in mock fear

"Really? Wow. That's big talk coming from a man who couldn't even protect his wife."

Riggs tried to lunge toward Flores but the chains held him and the chair was bolted to the floor. Armando chuckled.

"I think that's enough shade for now. I'll let you think about your decision Detective."

And with that Flores walked out locking the door behind him. Riggs head was starting to swim and the floor was starting to take an odd shape. Most likely a broken rib was causing internal damage that would cause him to lose consciousness and not wake up. Perfect. Actually. Except he still needed to kill Armando. He had to find a way to keep it together long enough to put that bastard down,then he could die in peace. He needed to get out of this chair. He shut his eyes against the oncoming bout of dizziness and nausea. Focus Riggs. He needed something to keep him awake,something think about. Rog. What was that ol rascal doing right now? What about Trish and the kids? Were the eating dinner? What time was it anyway? He thought about them as he tried to work his hands free of the chains. What he would do after he got them off he didn't know,he would cross that bridge when he came to it. He was an ex Navy Seal with nothing to lose. Revenge was a fantastic motivator.

 

 

 

 

 

_  
_


End file.
